Extra milk
by yohandanna
Summary: questa fanfiction è il mio personale seguito del dojinshi Extra milk... comincia dal capitolo 3 quindi vi consiglio di leggere prima i capitoli 1 e 2 in rete. ps non adatta per termini e linguaggi e per situazioni incestuose.


La donna aprì la porta ed entrò in casa. Poggiò le pesanti buste della spesa sul tavolo ringraziando che i muscoli fatti nei precedenti anni di allenamento, quando praticava arti marziali, la aiutassero ancora.

Era passato circa un mese da quanto aveva avuto quell'avventura con gohan e bulma, e da allora non aveva ancora avuto modo di chiarire con gohan. Lui neanche sospettava che quella signora in realtà fosse lei, e lei non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di confessarglielo anche avendo scoperto che lui la desiderava.

Da allora aveva anche allentato i rapporti con Bulma perché si sentiva molto imbarazzata nonostante lei fosse una dei protagonisti dei suoi pensieri erotici.

In linea generale sentiva di stare vivendo una vita falsa di qualcun altro. Era una madre amorevole ed apprensiva ma aveva avuto momenti erotici con entrambi i suoi figli e forse li desiderava ancora.

Chichi, dopo aver sistemato la spesa, per scacciare questi pensieri dalla testa decise di andarsi a fare una doccia. Una volta trovatasi al piano superiore sentì dei strani rumori provenire dalla sua stanza.

Goten stava da trunks e Gohan doveva stare con quella mocciosetta di Videl ad allenarsi da qualche parte tra le montagne, quindi la soluzione non poteva che essere un ladro. Con cautela si mise in guardia e si avvicinò alla sua stanza, man mano che si avvicinava i rumori sembravano più gemiti e gridolini uniti al cigolìo del letto.

La porta era per metà aperta e lei sbirciò all'interno.

Al centro del suo letto vi era Gohan che con decisione stava penetrando una ragazza dai capelli neri legati a due codini ai lati.  
Entrambi nudi gohan stava sopra e videl lo teneva avvinghiato con le sue gambe. Chichi si fermò a vedere i muscoli scolpiti del ragazzo osservando come la ragazza infilava le sue unghie nella schiena del giovane, facendolo gemere.

Era così invidiosa in quel momento avrebbe voluto essere lei al posto della ragazza che subiva i colpi di gohan inerme. Dopo un po' gohan smise di martellare e la fece sdraiare a pancia in giù e riprese a penetrare videl però con maggiore foga stavolta.

Chichi si sentiva già tutta bagnata ed iniziò a toccarsi immaginandosi al posto della ragazza che ormai quasi urlava dal piacere.  
Gohan percepì la presenza di una terza persona in quella stanza e si fermò un attimo dirigendo il proprio sguardo verso la porta.

\- Aaah … Perché ti sei fermato…aaah… ti prego continua continua – quasi implorò videl

Gohan incrociò lo sguardo di chichi e la vide toccarsi senza ritegno. Chichi si sentì gelare il sangue non sapeva cosa fare, avrebbe voluto scappare ma aveva tutti i muscoli bloccati. Gohan fece un sorriso furbo abbasso una mano sulla testa di videl schiacciandogliela sul cuscino (con delicatezza ma deciso) e riprese a martellare ma al massimo che poteva.

Dal canto suo videl ormai non poteva che urlare dal piacere sotto i colpi di Gohan.  
Il ragazzo rivolse nuovamente il suo sguardo verso la madre facendole un sorriso malizioso. Chichi, visto che ormai era sputtanata, decise di continuare a martoriarsi la vagina con le dita.

Dopo un po' gohan prese videl per i codini e la fece alzare col busto. Una sua mano le palpava una tetta e l'altra dirigeva la testa in modo da poterla baciare (dal lato opposto a dov'era chichi).  
Chichi vide gohan sussurrare qualcosa a Videl e lei acconsentì risdraiandosi sul letto e chiudendo gli occhi.

Gohan usci dalla ragazza si alzò mostrando il suo pene in completa erezione alla madre (neanche immaginando che lei già lo avesse visto ed assaggiato). Il ragazzo si voltò andando verso la sedia dove erano poggiati i suoi vestiti e prese la sua camicia.  
Con facilità strappo le maniche lunghe della camicia e si girò nuovamente verso Chichi. La donna era allo stesso modo eccitata ed incuriosita proprio l'effetto che voleva gohan.

Gohan fece piegare videl in avanti le legò le mani e la bendò.

-Torno subito –

Gohan andò verso chichi col cazzo in completa erezione che sembrava duro come il marmo. La donna si stupì di come riusciva a stare ancora in perfetta erezione, infatti goku le diceva che ad un certo punto faceva anche male tanto che tirava.

"Certo tale padre tale figlio" pensò chichi.

Infatti, il giovane non aveva nulla da invidiare al padre defunto, lo aveva più corto ma sicuramente più grosso e neanche a resistenza sembrava avere rivali. Il ragazzo aprì la porta ed uscì facendo segno alla madre di seguirlo. La donna lo seguì fino alla sua camera.

-Scusa tesoro io non…. – iniziò a dire chichi

\- Non devi dire niente…. Ho capito ti piace ciò che stavi vedendo e lo spettacolo non è ancora finito, ma non voglio che videl sappia che tu stai guardando – disse gohan  
\- Ma ecco – iniziò a dire chichi ma fu zittita da un bacio di gohan.

Gohan la stringeva a se e lei poteva sentire la sua virilità premerle con prepotenza contro di lei, che contribuì a bagnarla ancora di più

\- Chissà forse una piccola particina te la farò avere – disse gohan

Il ragazzo si girò prese un barattolo dal comodino e si riavviò verso la camera dove vi era videl seguito dalla madre. Entrò e fece accomodare chichi su una poltrona (in silenzio in modo che videl non si accorgesse della donna).

\- Eccomi qui….. mi aspettavi con ansia? –  
\- Siii perché ci hai messo tanto? – disse la ragazza  
\- Così mi andava…. Se ti lamenti possiamo finirla qui – disse il ragazzo con falsa cattiveria  
\- Noooo ti prego ho bisogno di te-

il ragazzo sorrise fece girare videl in modo da stare entrambi di profilo rispetto a chichi ed aprì il barattolo che aveva preso. Quando cominciò a spalmarselo sul pene a chichi divenne chiaro il contenuto del barattolo e le intenzioni del figlio. Le sembrava assurdo che una ragazzina come videl non temesse quella situazione, infatti le misure di gohan avrebbero spaventato anche lei.

Il ragazzo dopo essersi "unto" per bene puntò la cappella in direzione del buchetto posteriore di videl e con inesorabile lentezza cominciò a penetrarla. I gemiti della ragazza erano un mix di dolore e goduria.

\- Oddio oddio mi fai malissimo gohan basta ti prego – implorava la ragazza

\- Dai ormai ci dovresti essere abituata…. Tra poco sarà solo piacere -  
\- Non mi ci abituo mai... è troppo grosso - disse Videl quasi in lacrime

Il ragazzo infischiandosene delle lamentele della ragazza, con un colpo di reni, la penetrò completamente strappandole un potente grido. I gemiti erano ormai urla ed il ragazzo alternava spinte delicate con violente imperterrito con lo sguardo era rivolto alla madre, che ormai era totalmente incredula del comportamento dominante del figlio che aveva anche smesso di masturbarsi.

Durante la notte in motel con lui e bulma il ragazzo aveva dimostrato di poter tenere testa ad entrambe in modo egregio, ma adesso era tutta un'altra cosa infatti non sapeva se invidiare la ragazza o essere felice di non essere al suo posto.

Chichi si avvicinò per vedere meglio, videl sicuramente doveva avere gli occhi stravolti dal dolore/piacere il suo corpo era in completo fremento imperlato di sudore e le sue tette ( non eccessivamente grandi ma sicuramente sode) ballavano al ritmo dei colpi di gohan. Dalla sua vagina colavano umori che sporcavano tutto il copriletto segno che, nonostante l'irruenza, il trattamento era molto gradito.

Gohan fece sedere videl addosso a lui lasciandole controllare le spinte e inoltre diede una visuale completa del corpo di videl a chichi. La ragazza sembrò aver apprezzato infatti adesso lei scendeva e saliva con lentezza, mentre gohan le mordicchiava dietro l'orecchio.

Chichi continuò ad osservare videl, qualche volta gohan prendeva il controllo ed aumentava il ritmo. Dopo qualche altro orgasmo si tolse da videl impedendole ancora di togliersi le bende e slegarsi.

\- Voglio che ti siedi sulla mia faccia – disse gohan

\- Facciamo la 69? –

\- No oggi devi fare solo cosa dico io –

Gohan si sdraiò fece sedere videl sulla sua faccia ed indicò a chichi di succhiargli il pene. Chichi ci mise tutta se stessa nel dare piacere al figlio. Quando Gohan raggiunse il culmine lei accolse tutto ciò che poteva godendo anche lei stessa.

Finito uscì dalla stanza in silenzio per non farsi scoprire dalla ragazza. Gohan dal canto suo sembrava ancora duro

"ha un'incredibile resistenza" pensò chichi

Arrivata alle scale incrociò Goten

\- Goten tesoro già sei tornato? – chiese cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo.

\- Si mamma…. Da un bel po' –

Il sorriso di goten non la raccontava giusta, ma non era tempo di pensarci doveva cucinare tra poco era ora di pranzo e sicuramente Gohan e la sua "amichetta" avrebbero avuto fame.

Dopo una mezz'oretta circa la tavola era già apparecchiata goten vedeva la tv e chichi finiva di cucinare il primo, quando dalla porta entrarono Gohan e videl.

\- Mamma siamo tornati dall'allenamento – disse Gohan – spero non ti dispiaccia ma ho invitato videl a pranzo-

\- Beh non posso mica lasciarla digiuna specialmente dopo il Duro allenamento che avete fatto- rispose chichi con falsa rigidità

Si sedettero a tavola ed iniziarono a pranzare…. Chichi neanche immaginava i risvolti che la sua vita avrebbe avuto nei prossimi giorni.

Continua…


End file.
